


A Little Push

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, after the monster, margo helps, things are awkward between them, todd shows up for a sentence lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: And then what?Should he also apologize for getting possessed by a super powerful, and tacky as fuck, monster? He wanted to.He wanted to kiss every bruise he left, every inch of unmarred skin, to kneel at his feet and beg for forgiveness.





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt and tried my best, but this is mostly a mess and all over the place lol sorry, hope it's still enjoyable!: Eliot is nervous to tell Quentin how he feels when he gets back because he knows the monster hurt him a lot and Margo gets sick of the BS and basically locks them in a room saying they can’t come out until they have talked about their feelings

_ Awkward. _

 

Well, awkward wasn’t quite the right word. It certainly didn’t have the emotional weight to even begin to explain the tension between them - but honestly, no words could ever explain the depth of either of their feelings.

 

I mean how would you even begin that sentence? I loved you more than anything for 50 years, we were happy,  _ I _ was happy, and then sorry I fucked it up?

 

Sorry I got too in my head, too insecure, too scared? 

 

_ And then what? _

 

Should he also apologize for getting possessed by a super powerful,  _ and tacky as fuck _ , monster?  _ He wanted to _ . 

 

He wanted to kiss every bruise he left, every inch of unmarred skin, to kneel at his feet and beg for forgiveness.

 

_ Quentin didn’t blame him though. _

 

Not consciously, at least.  _ But did it matter? _ Sure, it wasn’t Eliot that hurt him, but it was his hands that choked him, his voice that burned at bits and pieces of his soul, it was  _ his _ eyes and _ his _ face that haunted Q.

 

So yes, things were awkward.

 

In the heat of the moment, right after he finally came back and Q was there -  _ he was there, right in front of him _ \- everything had been simple and easy.  _ How could it not?  _

 

Once upon another life, everything with Quentin had been as easy as breathing, and for so long now he had been suffocating, stuck inside his own mind. 

 

When they hugged, it was like everything falling into its rightful place; he could finally breathe Quentin in and be enveloped in his kind warmth. Until his beautiful bambi jumped on both of them, hugging tighter than they ever could - and another cog fell into place.

 

All too quickly though, Q took a step back and let Margo embrace Eliot completely. 

 

From then on, he kept some distance from Eliot, not just emotionally but even physically - by now he was craving his touch, his presence, his warmth. Until one time he went to touch Quentin and couldn’t. 

 

Not because he was afraid of being rejected, although that was likely to happen, but when he looked at his own hands he realized they were covered in blood, that they have hurt the person he loved most. Hands shaking and heart beating out of his chest, he smiled and backed away - so completely unnatural, poor confused Q.

 

He needed to confess, to lay all of his feelings at Quentin’s feet and wait for judgement...he wanted to, really. Like his life depended on it, he promised to be braver after all. But, no, not right now. He couldn’t. Eliot would mess it up, and this was not a thing he could mess it up -  _ again _ .

 

So they danced around each other, never too close for comfort, neither of them speaking anything of meaning or importance.

 

“When are you gonna pussy up, and talk to him? ‘Cause I’m gonna be honest, I’m getting real sick of this bullshit. I love you El, but just get on with it.”

 

Eliot had his head on Margo’s lap, taking solace in her touch, “Bambi, it’s more complicated than that.”

 

“Fine, I’ll pretend you’re not being a moron.”

 

When she actually dropped that topic, he was surprised it had been so easy, but he wasn’t about to question it; he had missed her so damn much, and her hands in his hair felt like heaven. Memory her was not even a tenth of the real deal, Gods he loved her.

 

**XXX**

 

Margo barged into his bedroom, no knocking, no anything, just walked right in as if she owned the place, which was a very Margo thing to do and very rude.

 

“ _ Hey!? _ ” he should sound indignant or angry, but mostly he was just confused and tired.

 

“Q, you know I love you right?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Great, so you’ll forgive me.” she smiled, and added, “Bring him in.”

 

Bring who in? Was Margo high? Quentin was way past being confused, and then Todd came in dragging with him a body -  _ Eliot _ .

 

“ _ Margo what the fuck? _ Is he ok?” he asked jumping out of bed, scared out of his mind.

 

“He’s really heavy, someone help me.” poor Todd said, almost falling over; Quentin was fast though, and took Eliot into his own arms. Why was he so damn tall?

 

“Margo, what the fuck is happening?”

 

“ _ Oh please _ , he’ll be fine, just put him to bed.”

 

He wasn’t even thinking things through; why was Eliot passed out, why did he have to sleep it off in  _ his _ bed, why Todd was involved, his brain just focused on the limp body in his embrace,and  so he did what Margo said - because it was Margo, and she was still scary in a very real way. 

 

_ What did she even mean by him forgiving her? _

 

As he tucked Eliot in, he heard his door close and felt magic being used -  _ fuck _ . He knew it wouldn’t work, but still he tried to open his door, it was locked..magically, great! Should he just blast it open? Probably not, he wasn’t sure what else Margo would do to him if he did so.

 

“ _ Margo? _ ”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Could you at least explain what’s happening?”

 

“Sure. What’s happening is that you two idiots are getting on my nerves, and neither of you will leave this room before you talk shit out.”

 

“You can’t just...just lock us in like this. This is bullshit!”

 

“Tough luck, ‘cause I just did.”

 

Forehead against the door Quentin sighed, and the silence prevailed for a beat, until she spoke up again, “ _ Please Q. _ ”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“I hate you.”

 

“ _ Sure _ .” 

 

He could hear her footsteps grow quieter and knew he should get ready for whatever was coming. For now though, Eliot was still sleeping and quiet, and so hesitantly Quentin kneeled on the floor beside him.

 

It was Eliot, _ his Eliot _ , and he looked so damn tired - probably just as bad as Quentin looked. Deep bags under his beautiful eyes; eyes that he hadn’t been able to look into for more than 5 seconds since he came back, scared he might see something that wasn’t Eliot look back at him. 

 

How did he still look so amazing, and charming, and wonderful, when he was absolutely exhausted? Quentin’s hand hovered above Eliot’s head, still unsure if he should touch him or not, even as his body begged him for the comfort of his skin. 

 

Softly,  _ tender _ , Quentin dragged his fingers through his hair, and just that small moment made him tear up. He was sure if he didn’t control himself, he’d absolutely break down right then and there;  _ it wasn’t fair _ . None of this was fair, none of what they constantly have to go through was fucking fair, and the fact that he almost lost Eliot was- none of this was ok. Quentin no longer knew how to be ok, and all he wanted was to lose himself in Eliot’s arms, and even that had become so twisted that he couldn’t bring himself to do as easily as before.

 

Eliot’s eyes opened slowly, and god, he really missed his smile and how he looked so intently at him, “ _ Q. _ ”

 

He was definitely still half-asleep, and maybe that made things less complicated, after all overthinking tended to fuck things up real quick. 

 

“Hey, sleepy-head.” he said, without taking his hand away; he really didn’t want to stop touching him, not yet.

 

“ _ You’re so beautiful. _ ”

 

That was unexpected, and Quentin stilled ever so slightly. 

 

Eliot picked his hand up, and kissed it; it had been so long since Eliot’s lips had touched him, and that gave him way too many feelings he couldn’t even begin to process at the moment.

 

“I missed you.” Quentin wanted to say a lot more than that, he wanted to yell, cry, hold onto him and never let him go, but he couldn’t. Memories of blood and choking and pain, still lived ever presently inside his head.

 

“I  _ miss _ you.” 

 

Eliot’s words hung in the air around them; yes, he hadn’t stopped missing him even though he was back, even though he was right there he still felt he was somewhat gone. He missed him, he missed their ease, he missed his hands and mouth and skin, he missed who they used to be, he just missed everything so damn much.

 

Eliot looked awake now, as he grabbed his face and waited for permission, - his hands were trembling and that hurt - as soon as Quentin nodded, he kissed him. It was slow and warm, and he lost himself in that feeling, forgetting everything but this moment.

 

“I love you.”

 

Quentin wasn’t sure who said that, Eliot, him, both, he just knew he didn’t want it to ever end.

 

**XXX**

 

Margo was distracted when someone hugged her. 

 

Two someone’s even. 

 

Her two perfect idiots.

 

“Oh thank fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
